Hyung-iie
by taejungkim
Summary: Jungkook hanya tahu bahwa dia memiliki kedua hyung yang menyayanginya dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Jungkook. #VHOPEKOOK seme!Vhope Bot!Jungkook #Yaoi #VKOOK #TAEKOOK #HOPEKOOK


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyung- _ie~_

.

ONESHOOT

.

.

KTH + JJK + JHSK

 _._

 _ **Threesome**_

 _._

Seme!vhope , Bot! Jungkook

 _._

.

M

.

 _Writter Stepstephiie © 2017_

 _._

 _._

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung _-iie_." Panggilan penuh lengkingan dari seorang namja manis yang berdiri didepan rumahnya merambat dengan cepat masuk ke dalam telinganya mengantarkan getaran menakjukkan di gendang telinganya yang mampu membuat rumah siput nya mengkerut.

Hoseok segera menyampirkan tas punggungnya ke salah satu tangannya dan bergegas menemui namja manis tersebut menghindari terjadinya lengkingan yang lebih menakjukkan dari sebelumnya. Hoseok dapat melihat senyum yang merekah dari bibir namja manis itu saat melihat kehadirannya dan Hoseok tidak mampu untuk tidak membalas senyuman yang diberikan namja itu.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama disini? kenapa tidak langsung masuk ke dalam saja." Tangan Hoseok terangkat dengan sendirinya membelai surai hitam dari namja manis itu.

"Sudah sangat lama hingga membuat ku karatan menunggunya." bukan namja manis itu yang menjawab, melainkan seorang namja lain yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar rumah Hoseok dengan sebuah _earphone_ yang menggantung dengan indah di lehernya.

"Bohong! Tae _-Hyung_ bohong Hoseok _Hyung_ , kami baru sampai dan aku berniat langsung masuk ke dalam rumahmu tapi dia menahannya dan mengatakan bahwa aku hanya akan mengganggu didalam." Namja manis itu menekuk bibirnya dan menunjuk namja yang dipanggil Tae- _Hyung_ olehnya. Hoseok tidak mampu untuk menahan senyumnya yang semakin melebar melihat kelakukan namja manis di depannya.

"Kau tahukan Kookie kalo Tae- _Hyung_ hanya bercanda dan mengoda mu saja, lain kali kau bisa langsung masuk kedalam rumah ku tidak usah perdulian Tae- _Hyung._ " mendengar pernyataan Hoseok membuat Jungkook tersenyum mengejek ke arah Taehyung yang berdecah melihat kelakuan Jungkook.

" _Kha,_ ayo kita berangkat kau tidak maukan kita terlambat dan dihukum nanti." Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan menarik tangan Taehyung agar berdiri berdampingan dengannya dan Hoseok.

Jungkook mengapitkan kedua tangan nya di lengan _Hyung-Hyung_ Nya, kepalanya disendarkan ke bahu Taehyung dan Tangan nya yang melingkar di lengan Hoseok diayunkan dengan seirama.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Jungkook kedua _Hyung-_ Nya itu sudah cukup, dirinya tidak membutuhkan siapapun lagi karna hanya Hoseok dan Taehyung yang mengertinya.

Jungkook, Hoseok dan Taehyung mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil dengan umur mereka yang terpaut masing – masing satu tahun. Mereka terlalu menyayangi Jungkook dengan gilanya, memuja Jungkook dan menjaga Jungkook dengan segenap jiwa raga yang mereka miliki.

Jungkook adalah segala bagi Hoseok dan Taehyung melebihi nyawa yang mereka miliki, berlebihan memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Mereka menyayangi Jungkook dengan cara yang berbeda, Hoseok terlalu memanjakan Jungkook dengan segala _aspek_ kelembutan yang dimilikinya membuat Jungkook begitu bergantung dengan dirinya.

Taehyung terlalu dingin bagi Jungkook, terlalu kaku dan tidak berekspresi tapi kelemahannya adalah Jungkook, karna Jungkook dengan semua air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya dengan mata yang bergenang mampu membuat Taehyung ingin melompat dari _Namsan Tower_ dan menghancurkan apapun yang telah membuat kesayangannya menangis. Bagi Jungkook Taehyung adalah belahan jiwa-nya, napas-nya, pahlawan-nya, karna hanya seorang Kim Taehyung yang mau melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Jungkook tidak bisa memilih di antara kedua _Hyung_ -Nya, jika dia dihadapkan pada pilihan tersebut dirinya lebih memilih mati daripada mengecewakan salah satu dari kedua _Hyung_ -Nya. Karna dirinya sudah begitu terikat dan terkunci oleh kedua orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai disekolah masih dengan posisi yang sama dan masih dengan Jungkook yang berceloteh dengan riang walau hanya ditanggapi oleh Hoseok karna Taehyung terlalu sibuk dengan alunan music yang terdapat dalam _earphone_ yang terpasang dikedua telinganya.

"Tae- _Hyungiiee…._ " Jungkook mengangkat kepala dari bahu Taehyung dan menatap Taehyung dengan kesal.

"Hhm." hanya gumaman yang Jungkook dapatkan dari Taehyung.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan cerita ku." rengekkan manja yang dikeluarkan oleh Jungkook mampu membuat Taehyung menatapnya.

"aku mendengarkannya." Taehyung kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Jungkook.

"Bohong~! kau tidak mendengarkan ku, Tae- _Hyungiie_ jahat." Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya membelai surai halus itu dengan sebuah senyum yang terpasang begitu indah dibibirnya.

"aku mendengar semua cerita mu Kookie dan aku tidak suka saat kau bercerita tentang kau yang muntah karna terlalu banyak makan ice cream, ingatkan aku untuk datang ke rumah mu dan membuang semua ice cream yang ada dirumah." Jungkook menekuk bibirnya saat mendengar kata-kata Taehyung di akhir kalimatnya karna Jungkook terlalu takut untuk membantah semua ucapan Taehyung.

Hoseok hanya menampilkan senyum tipisnya melihat kelakukan dua orang yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu, selalu seperti ini Taehyung akan meruntuhkan seluruh harga dirinya saat melihat kedua bola mata Jungkook yang berkaca-kaca.

" _Hyung-iie_." Hoseok menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya meminta pertolongan.

"tidak! kali ini aku setuju dengan Taehyung, tidak ada ice cream satu cup pun." Jungkook semakin menekuk wajahnya saat kedua _Hyung-_ Nya sepakat untuk tidak menurutinya. Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan dirinya meninggalkan kedua _Hyung_ -Nya yang masih berdiam diri ditempatnya.

Jungkook terlalu sibuk merutuki kelakuan kedua _Hyung_ -Nya hingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan dengan buku yang berada dikedua lengan hingga menutupi pandangan orang tersebut yang juga tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"arghh!."

Kejadian itu begitu cepat hingga tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kejadian tersebut, yang pasti saat ini Jungkook telah terduduk dilantai dan meringis kesakitan, tidak jauh dari tempat Jungkook terjatuh seorang namja tengah meringis saat semua buku yang dibawanya jatuh berserakan menimpa dirinya.

Hoseok dan Taehyung yang melihat kejadian itu secepat angin berlari ke arah Jungkook, napas keduanya memburu dan rahang mereka berdua mengeras seketika saat melihat lengan putih Jungkook sudah terhias oleh luka lebam berwarna kebiruan.

Taehyung dengan segera beranjak dari sisi Jungkook dan menghampiri namja yang bertabrakan dengan Jungkook. Tangannya meraih _kerah_ seragam namja itu hingga terasa mencekik dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"kau buta? kau tidak lihat dia sedang berjalan huh!." teriakan Taehyung begitu menakutkan membuat seluruh orang yang berada disitu bergetar ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf Su-Sun- _Sunbae_ aku ti-tidak se-ngaja." Namja yang menabrakan Jungkook tadi memegang tangan Taehyung yang berada di lehernya dengan gemetar wajahnya berubah pucat pasi entah karna dirinya kesulitan bernapas atau karna ketakutan.

"aku tidak bertanya kau sengaja atau tidak! Aku bertanya apa kau buta huh ? mata mu itu sudah empat apa kau sudah tidak mampu melihat orang yang berjalan didepanmu?."

"A-aku tidak buta _Su_ - _Sunbae._ " suara namja malang itu semakin bergetar saat Taehyung mengeratkan cekikannya.

" Kalau kau tidak buta kenapa kau menabraknya! sekalian saja ku buat kau buta hingga tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi." Namja malang itu menutup matanya saat melihat kepalan tangan Taehyung yang hampir mengenai wajahnya, Hampir karna tangan itu sudah lebih dulu di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Tae- _Hyung_ jangan pukul dia, aku yang salah, aku yang tidak melihat jalan hyung." Taehyung masih menampilkan wajah dinginnya ke arah Jungkook yang menarik tangannya tadi.

"dia yang salah, dia tidak melihatmu dan dia telah membuatmu terluka." suara Taehyung terdengar berat tanda dirinya masih diliputi oleh amarah.

"hiks _Hyung_ , hentikan lepaskan dia hiks _Hyung_." Jungkook dengan segera memeluk tubuh Taehyung dan menangis di dada namja tersebut. Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat tangan nya melepaskan cengkraman di _kerah_ namja malang tersebut dan membalas pelukan Jungkook.

"Maaf telah membuatmu ketakutan, maafkan aku." Taehyung mengucapkannya sarat akan kelembutan yang mendalam, Tangannya membelai rambut dan punggung Jungkook bergantian menenangkan Jungkook yang masih menangis didadanya.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan namja malang itu dengan Jungkook yang masih berada dalam dekapannya. Taehyung bahkan lupa bahwa Hoseok masih berdiam diri ditempat tersebut. Hoseok yang melihat Taehyung meninggalkannya dan sibuk menenangkan Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya. Sorot matanya berubah saat memandang namja malang tersebut yang sudah terduduk dilantai karna ketakutan.

"jangan melakukan kesalahan seperti tadi lagi, atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih kejam dari apa yang Taehyung lakukan kepadamu." dan Hoseok berjalan meninggalkan namja malang tersebut menyusul Taehyung dan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang terjadi dengan Jungkook saat itu membuat Hoseok dan Taehyung semakin _Protective_ kepada Jungkook, mereka tidak membiarkan Jungkook berjalan lebih dulu dari mereka atau apapun yang membahayakan Jungkook. Seluruh murid disekolah ini pun berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati saat berhadapan dengan Jungkook, mereka begitu takut mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, Taehyung harus mengikuti pelatihan basket dan Hoseok juga harus mengikuti pelatihan _extrakurikuller_ futsalnya. Hoseok dan Taehyung sedikit berdebat tentang siapa yang akan menjaga Jungkook saat ini, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa untuk tidak hadir dalam pelatihan dan mereka juga tidak bisa untuk meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian menunggu mereka.

"Jungkook ikut dengan ku saja disana tidak panas dan Jungkook akan nyaman." Taehyung mengutarakan pikiran kepada Hoseok yang berada dihadapannya.

"tempat kursi penonton dan lapangan basket cukup jauh dari jangkauan mu dan kau akan sangat serius jika sudah latihan dan melupakan Jungkook disana, dia ikut dengan ku saja, dia bisa menunggu di dekat pelatih dan aku masih bisa mengawasinya." Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas melihat kedua Hyung-Nya masih berdebat untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjaganya.

" _Hyung_ aku menunggu dikelas saja." kedua orang yang sedang berdebat itu menatap Jungkook dengan bersamaan.

"disini? sendiri? yang benar saja." Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook setelah mendengarkan ucapan namja itu.

"tidak Jungkook disini berbahaya dan aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun dengan mu." Hoseok mengelengkan kepalanya menolak usulan Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , aku berada disekolah dan didalam kelas ku sendiri tidak mungkin ada yang mencelakaiku lagipula seluruh orang di sekolah ini tahu bagaimana kejamnya kalian." Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung di akhir kalimatnya.

Taehyung dan Hoseok terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang ada benarnya saat ini, tidak mungkin ada yang mencelaki Jungkook mengingat betapa kejamnya kedua orang yang dipanggil _Hyung_ olehnya itu.

Hoseok menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat "Hubungi kami Jika terjadi sesuatu."

Ucapan Hoseok membuat Jungkook memekik senang dan Taehyung menatapnya tidak percaya.

" _Hyung_ ka-."

"kau tidak mungkin membiarkan seseorang menyakiti Jungkook, bukan?"

"tentu saja, walau hanya seujung kuku pun aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"kalau begitu tinggalkan Jungkook, jika kau yakin seseorang takut dengan mu dirinya tidak akan melukai Jungkook kalau pun itu terjadi kita pasti akan membuat orang itu menyesal seumur hidupnya." Hoseok menatap Taehyung Tajam membuat Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi apapun atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan, jangan mengikuti orang asing yang tidak kau kenal mengerti." Jungkook melebarkan senyumnya dan mengangguk-anggukan kepala beberapa kali mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

" Aku janji _Hyung_!" Jungkook memposisikan dirinya berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada kedua _Hyung_ -Nya masih dengan senyum yang sama. Taehyung hanya mampu mendengus kesal dan Hoseok yang tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jungkook.

"kami pergi dulu." dan keduanya meninggalkan Jungkook setelah mengecup pipi kiri dan kanan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook membaringkan kepalanya bosan di mejanya. Sudah hampir dua jam dirinya menunggu kedua _Hyung_ -Nya itu dan sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun dari kedua _Hyung_ -nya yang menampakan batang hidupnya.

"liat saja aku akan berpura-pura marah dengan mereka nanti." Jungkook semakin menekuk wajahnya saat melihat ponselnya yang sudah kehabisan _daya_ itu.

" aku bosan~." Jungkook mengacak-acak rambutnya saat ini.

"Ju-Jungkook." Jungkook menghentikan aksinya dan menatap seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya saat menyadari wajah orang tersebut yang terlihat tidak asing baginya.

"Hai." Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat mengingat siapa orang dihadapannya ini . _Ini kan orang yang waktu itu hampir dipukul oleh Tae-Hyung karna menabrak k." Batin Jungkook_

"Jungkook kau mendengarku?" orang itu melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Jungkook.

" ah Ne, maaf kan aku hhmm-"

"Mingyu panggil saja aku Mingyu."

"ah Mingyu." Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

" kau sendirian?" Mingyu menatap keseliling ruangan tersebut.

"Ne _Hyung_ -iie sedang latihan basket dan futsal, jadi aku menunggu mereka saat ini." Jungkook sedikit menekuk wajahnya saat kata menunggu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jungkook ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Jungkook menatap Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius.

"bicara saja aku akan mendengarkanmu Mingyu."

"aku tidak bisa mengatakannya disini, bisakah kau mengikuti ku?" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

"kenapa tidak bisa? aku takut jika _Hyung_ -iie datang dan aku tidak ada mereka akan cemas mencari ku."

"itu yang ku takutkan, kau tahukan bagaimana perlakuan Taehyung _sunbae_ kepada ku, kita bicara di atap sekolah saja tidak akan lama dan _Hyung_ -Mu pasti masih latihan saat ini." Jungkook terdiam memikirkan ucapan Taehyung yang menyuruhnya jangan pergi dengan orang asing.

" _Mingyu kan bukan orang asing dia saja mengenalku dan tae-hyungiie tidak mungkin dia mencelakaiku, lagipula dia hanya minta diatap sekolah dan tidak akan lama, jadi Tae-hyungiie dan Hoseok hyung tidak akan tahu." Batin Jungkook_

Dan dengan senyum yang merekah dikedua belah bibirnya Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan ajakan Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung sedang di beri waktu istirahat saat ini oleh pelatihnya, tubuhnya di banjirin oleh peluh yang membuat pakaian basketnya basah. Taehyung mengambil ponselnya yang dia titipkan di pelatihnya. Dirinya mencoba menghubungi Jungkook dan mengerutkan keningnya saat suara operator yang menjawabnya, dirinya melakukan berkali-kali dan tetap sama hasilnya. Dirinya mencoba menghubungi Hoseok yang mengangkat telponnya pada deringan ketiga.

"Jungkook menelpon mu? apa kau sudah menghubungi Jungkook ?" Taehyung langsung berkata sebelum seseorang di sebrang sana menyapa terlebih dahulu.

" _tidak dan aku baru akan menghubunginya sebelum kau lebih dulu menelpon ku tadi."_ Napas Hoseok masih terdengar ter engah-engah tanda dirinya baru saja menyelesai latihannya.

"aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, nomornya tidak aktif."

" _apa kau yakin? Baiklah. aku akan coba menghubunginya."_

" Kabari aku nanti." dan Taehyung segera menutup telponnya. Taehyung menenggak air mineral yang tersedia disamping tubuhnya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya saat rasa lelah menghigapinya dan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat ponselnya berbunyi dengan nama Hoseok terpajang disana.

" _aku juga tidak bisa menghubunginya Taehyung, ponselnya tidak aktif."_ Taehyung dengan segera mematikan telponnya mengambil tasnya dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke kelas Jungkook. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam hal yang di khawatirkannya.

Taehyung sampai lebih dulu daripada Hoseok dirinya mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang kelas Jungkook hingga dia melihat tas dan ponsel Jungkook terletak begitu saja di atas meja. Dirinya dengan cepat ke meja Jungkook dan mengambil ponsel Jungkook yang sudah dalam keadaan mati.

" _Kemana kau Jungkook."_ batin Taehyung berteriak frustasi karna tidak mendapati Jungkook di ruangan itu. Taehyung segera berlari keluar kelas Jungkook dan berpapasan dengan Hoseok yang datang dengan napas yang ter engah-engah.

"Jungkook ada di dalam?" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"kau sudah mencari ke seluruh kelas _Hyung_?"

" semua kelas, kantin, toilet sudah ku datangi tapi tidak ada Jungkook disana."

" Atap?" lirih Taehyung.

" apa?" Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya tidak mendengar jelas ucapan Taehyung.

"Atap, kita ke atap _Hyung_ , aku yakin Jungkook berada disana." Taehyung segera berlari ke arah atap sekolah dengan di ikuti Hoseok dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Mingyu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Jungkook menatap Mingyu yang kini tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Saat ini Jungkook sedang berada diatap gedung sekolahnya bersama Mingyu, Jungkook sedikit khawatir tentang Hyung-Nya yang mungkin saja sudah menyelesaikan latihannya.

"Jungkook sebenarnya aku menyukaimu." Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua bolanya mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

"aku juga menyukaimu Mingyu." Mingyu menatap Jungkook tidak percaya saat ini.

"Kau serius Jungkook?" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyumnya kepada Mingyu.

"Tentu saja, Mingyu kan sekarang sudah menjadi teman ku, jadi aku menyukai Mingyu juga."

"bukan itu maksudku Jungkook."

"lalu apa?" Jungkook menampilkan wajah bingung tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Mingyu.

"aku mencintaimu seperti sepasang kekasih dan aku ingin kau menerima ku Jungkook." Jungkook terkejut begitu tahu maksud perkataan Mingyu.

"Maaf Mingyu, tapi aku tidak bisa." Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya saat Mingyu kembali mendekatinya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Jungkook mengerti.

"Kenapa ? karna _hyung_ -Mu yang bajingan itu."

" _Hyung_ -iie tidak seperti itu!" Jungkook tidak dapat menahan amarah nya mendengar Mingyu yang mengejek Hyungnya.

"benarkah? atau jangan-jangan kau _pelacur_ mereka berdua." Jungkook berhenti memundurkan tubuhnya saat dia merasakan punggung nya sudah menyentuh dinding.

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Mingyu, sepertinya _Hyung_ -iie sudah Menunggu ku, aku harus pergi sebelum _Hyung_ -iie mengkhawatirkan ku." Jungkook segera beranjak dari tempatnya berniat meninggalkan Mingyu sebelum Mingyu lebih dulu menariknya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding membuatnya meringis merasakan sakit di sekitar punggungnya.

"sakit? itulah yang _Hyung_ tercintamu lakukan kepadaku, dia mempermalukan ku di muka umum padahal saat itu kau yang salah bukan?" Jungkook mengalihkan wajahnya begitu melihat wajah Mingyu yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku yang salah hingga membuatmu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Tae- _Hyung_."

"tidak masalah soal itu, aku tidak memperdulikannya lagi hanya saja…." Mingyu menatap Jungkook dengan seringai yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"bagaimana jika aku merusak kesayangannya?" Tubuh Jungkook bergetar dengan sendirinya mendengar ucapan Mingyu yang tidak dia mengerti maksudnya.

"apa ma-maksudmu Mingyu?" Jungkook mendorong dada Mingyu dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

"maksudnya bagaimana jika aku merusak tubuh mu, mengotorimu hingga kau merasa tidak mempunyai harga diri lagi saat ini dan aku sangat yakin kedua _Hyung_ -Mu itu akan kecewa denganmu." tubuh Jungkook bergetar, wajahnya memerah menahan air matanya saat ini.

Jungkook tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini, _Hyung_ -iie nya selalu menjaganya dan melindunginya dari apapun karna itu dirinya begitu takut saat ini.

"tolong lepaskan aku hiks." Jungkook sudah tidak dapat menahan laju air matanya yang berdesakkan ingin keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

"hahaha aku bukan _Hyung_ -Mu yang akan luluh dengan air mata mu Jungkook." Mingyu mencengkram dagu Jungkook dengan paksa agar menatap ke wajahnya.

"bagaimana jika wajah cantik mu ini memerah karna menahan hasrat mu? aku yakin kau akan terlihat lebih cantik nanti." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya begitu Mingyu mengeluarkan tabung obat yang tidak Jungkook mengerti. Mingyu mengeratkan cengkramannya di dagu Jungkook, memaksa Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan beberapa butir obat ke dalam mulut tersebut.

Mingyu menurunkan cengkramannya ke leher Jungkook agar Jungkook menelan obat tersebut "telan atau aku akan membunuhmu." Jungkook menelan paksa obat tersebut dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

"bagus." Mingyu tersenyum senang melihat Jungkook menelan obat tersebut. "obat itu bereaksi cukup lama jadi bagaimana jika kita melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepala nya lemah, tubuhnya seperti kehabisan tenaga saat ini dan Jungkook tidak dapat melakukan apapun saat Mingyu menempatkan bibirnya di leher Jenjangnya.

" _Taetae Hyung, Hoseok Hyung."_ batin Jungkook begitu lirih memanggil kedua _Hyung_ tersayangnya, berharap _Hyung_ -Nya tersebut dapat mendengar panggilannya dan menolongnya.

"Brengsek!" Jungkook hampir memejamkan matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata sebelum suara bantingan pintu dan tarikan di tubuh Mingyu dengan kasar, Jungkook tidak dapat menahan rasa syukur nya saat melihat kedua _Hyung_ -Nya tengah berdiri dihadapannya, memukuli Mingyu tanpa ampun dengan pakaian olahraga yang masih mereka kenakan.

Hoseok dan Taehyung tidak mampu menahan emosinya begitu melihat hal yang terjadi dihadapan mereka tadi. Rasa kesal, amarah, khawatir, begitu mendominasi mereka saat ini Mata mereka terlihat memerah dan berkaca-kaca menyesali kejadian ini. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara Hoseok dan Taehyung untuk memukuli Mingyu yang sudah terlihat tidak berdaya saat ini.

Taehyung melempar tubuh tidak berdaya Mingyu ke lantai sedangkan Hoseok menghampiri Jungkook yang terduduk lemas.

"Kookie kau tidak apa-apa? dimana dia menyakitimu?" Hoseok mengguncang pelan kedua bahu Jungkook agar Jungkook menatap ke arahnya. Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan matanya yang membengkak dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Hoseok _Hyung_ dia menyentuhku disini." Jungkook menunjuk lehernya yang sempat di jamaah oleh Mingyu dengan suara seraknya. Hoseok dengan segera memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang masih bergetar karna ketakutan.

Taehyung yang melihat tanda kemerahan yang ada di leher Jungkook dengan segara menarik tubuh tidak berdaya Mingyu dan kembali memukulinya secara membabi buta.

Hoseok membelai tubuh tidak berdaya Jungkook yang berada dalam dekapannya dan memberikan kata-kata menenangkan untuknya. Hoseok dapat merasakan tangan Jungkook yang mencengkram tangannya dengan kencang. Hoseok segera melepas pelukannya dan melihat wajah Jungkook yang tampak kesakitan.

"Taehyung cepat kemari!" Hoseok berteriak memanggil Taehyung agar menghampirinya dan Jungkook. Taehyung kembali membanting tubuh Mingyu yang tidak sadarkan diri dan segera berlari menghampiri Hoseok.

"apa yang terjadi Hyung?"

"Jungkook terlihat aneh." Taehyung mengamati Jungkook yang kini berada didekapan Hoseok, wajah itu memerah dan menahan sakit, napas nya terputus-putus, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dengan banyak, bibirnya sudah memucat dengan memanggil – manggil nama mereka berdua dengan lirih.

Taehyung dengan segera meletakan telapak tangan nya di kening Jungkook yang terasa dingin, tangan berpindah tempat dengan cepat ke arah tangan Jungkook untuk memeriksa detak jantungnya yang berdenyut lemah.

"sialan!" Taehyung berdesis saat menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan Jungkook.

"apa yang terjadi dengan nya Taehyung." Hoseok menatap ke arah Taehyung dengan Khawatir mengabaikan Jungkook yang semakin mencekraman lengannya.

"bajingan itu memberi Jungkook obat perangsang berdosis tinggi Hyung." Hoseok membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Taehyung.

"obat itu tidak akan hilang dan akan sangat menyakitkan jika Jungkook tidak dapat menyalurkan hasratnya."

"bagaimana bisa separah itu Taehyung." Hoseok mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Jungkook yang semakin dingin.

"sepertinya si brengsek itu memaksa Jungkook meminumnya lebih dari sebutir Hyung."

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang." Hoseok hampir berteriak frustasi saat ini saat melihat Jungkook yang semakin tampak kesakitan.

"terpaksa kita harus membantu Jungkook menyalurkan hasratnya Hyung." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan tidak percaya yang di berikan Hoseok kepadanya.

"Kau gila! Kau sama nya dengan si bajingan itu jika melakukan hal itu kepada Jungkook!" Hoseok tidak dapat menahan emosinya begitu mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

"lalu kau punya cara agar dirinya terbebas dari kesakitannya? kau sanggup melihatnya kesakitan lebih lama lagi, jawab aku!" Taehyung berteriak tepat di depan wajah Hoseok

"ini bahaya _Hyung_ , Jika kita membiarkannya dia bisa menyakiti dirinya sendiri _Hyung_ , aku tidak ingin melihat Jungkook seperti itu kau tahu bukan bagaimana aku melindunginya dengan seluruh nyawa ku _Hyung_." Hoseok tidak pernah melihat Taehyung se-frustasi dan seputus asa ini, air matanya bahkan sudah menetes di sudut matanya.

"Ku mohon _Hyung_ , aku tidak bisa melihat Jungkook seperti ini." Hoseok memejamkan matanya menolak menatap Taehyung yang menangis dihadapannya. Hoseok bahkan dapat melihat bagaimana Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan erat seolah memberikan semangat untuknya.

"baiklah, Kita ke apartement ku sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membaringkan tubuh Jungkook di atas ranjang Hoseok. Mereka sedang berada di apartement pribadi Hoseok yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka bertiga.

Jungkook membuka kedua bola matanya yang tepat menatap manik mata Taehyung " Tae- _Hyung_ ini sakit hiks tolong aku."Taehyung membelai wajah Jungkook yang tampak kesakitan dengan air mata yang tertahan di kelopak matanya.

"aku akan menolongmu tenang saja, karna aku dan Hoseok Hyung ada disini bersamamu dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mu." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah Hoseok yang masih terpaku dipintu ruangan tersebut.

"Hoseok _Hyung_ tolong aku, ini menyakitkan, aku seperti ingin mati saat ini, tolong aku _Hyung_." Ucapan lirih Jungkook yang di iringin dengan isakannya mampu membuat Hoseok dan Taehyung memejamkan matanya membiarkan bulir air mata mengalir membasahi pipi mereka.

Mereka tidak menyangka akan berada diposisi ini, diposisi dimana itu sangat sulit dan sama-sama menyakitkan Jungkook. Jungkook nyawa mereka, Jungkook Hidup mereka, Jungkook jantung mereka dan melihat Jungkook seperti ini membuat jantung mereka seolah di lepas dengan paksa, menggantungkan nyawa mereka demi menyelamatkan Jungkook.

Hoseok membelai wajah Jungkook yang semakin memucat, mengecup kening itu lama "aku lebih baik memilih mati saat ini daripada melihat mu seperti ini."

"Kau harus tahu kami menyayangimu sampai merelakan kau membenci kami setelah ini."

"karna melihat mu menderita lebih menyakitkan dari apapun." Taehyung mengigit bibirnya menahan isakannya saat ini. Merelakan Jungkook membencinya lebih baik dari Jungkook yang menderita seperti ini.

"Taehyung kau yang lakukan lebih dulu." Taehyung mendekatkan wajah ke arah Jungkook, tangannya yang bergetar membelai wajah Jungkook dengan lembut.

"aku menyayangimu Kookie." dan Taehyung menempatkan kedua belah bibirnya di atas bibir Jungkook. Menyesap penuh kelembutan dan mengulum bibir itu dengan perlahan. Taehyung terus mencium Jungkook dengan segala kelembutan yang dia miliki, menerima apapun yang akan Jungkook lakukan setelah ini. Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya menampilan senyum termanis nya ke arah Jungkook yang menatap sayu dirinya.

"kau sangat tampan jika seperti ini Taetae-Hyung." Taehyung tertawa getir saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook, tangan indah itu membelai wajahnya.

"teruslah seperti ini Taetae- _Hyung_ aku menyukainya." Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Jungkook, dirinya mencium lengan Jungkook si wajahnya. Taehyung menatap ke arah Hoseok yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hoseok _Hyung_ giliran kau." Hoseok menatap Taehyung yang mulai menyingkir dari tubuh Jungkook memberikan ruang untuk dirinya.

"aku tidak bisa Taehyung." Ucapan Hoseok membuat tangan Taehyung yang sedang membuka kancing seragam sekolah Jungkook terhenti.

"kalau kau tidak bisa, aku juga tidak bisa, biarkan saja Jungkook seperti ini dan membuat kita semua tersiksa melihatnya." ucapan dingin Taehyung membuat Hoseok memandangnya.

"aku yang merawatnya sejak kecil Taehyung, aku yang membesarkannya."

"dan jangan lupakan aku yang menjaga dan melindunginya sejak dulu, bisa kau bayangkan aku yang menjaganya, menjauhkannya dari segala hal yang menyakitkan dan menyiksanya harus menjadi orang yang membuatnya kesakitan bisa kau pikirkan _Hyung_."

"lakukan sekarang atau kita berhenti dan membiarkannya begitu saja." Hoseok mehembuskan napasnya memastikan bahwa keputusannya kali ini benar.

Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan senyum lirih dibibir mungil itu "maafkan aku Kookie." dan Hoseok mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, menyatukannya dengan lumatan lembut.

Taehyung yang melihat Hoseok mulai mencium Jungkook mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka seluruh kancing seragam Jungkook.

Membelai dengan lembut dada berisi Jungkook dan memberikan remasan kecil disana membuat Jungkook mendesah tertahan dalam ciumannya. Bibir Taehyung mendekat dan mengecup puting Jungkook yang tampak menegang lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Menghisap dengan lembut hingga membuat tubuh Jungkook bergetar saat ini. Tangannya merambat turun membuka celana Jungkook dengan perlahan dan memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Jungkook.

"ahh." Jungkook mendesah dan melepaskan ciuman Hoseok, membuat Hoseok menempatkan bibirnya di leher jenjang Jungkook.

"sshh _Hyung_ -iie ah." Jungkook semakin mendesah dan meremas surai hitam Taehyung dan Hoseok. Kepala di tadahkan ke atas saat tangan Taehyung memijat penisnya dengan lembut dan tangan Hoseok yang meremas dadanya.

Taehyung melepas kulumannya dari dada Jungkook dan memposisikan dirinya di selangkangan Jungkook. Taehyung memasukan penis mungil Jungkook ke dalam mulutnya, memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang membelai paha dalam Jungkook.

Hoseok pun memindahkan kepalanya ke dada Jungkook melumatnya dan memberikan gigitan kecil di putingnya. Jungkook tidak dapat berpikir apapun saat ini seluruh titik sensitifnya di sentuh dengan lembut oleh _Hyung_ -Nya seolah dirinya adalah patung berharga dari yunani yang mudah hancur.

 _Hyung_ -Nya seolah memuja betapa indah tubuh Jungkook dengan semua yang dimilikinya. Jungkook merasakan penisnya berkedut-kedut seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dan TaeHyung semakin mempecepat kepalanya yang berada dipenisnya.

"Hyung-iie ahh aku hh tidak kuat akh lagi, aku ahh ingin pipis hyung-iie." Jungkook seolah kehilangan kosa katanya saat ini. Hoseok melepaskan lumatannya di dada Jungkook dan membelai wajah Jungkook dengan lembut "keluarkan saja."

Dan Jungkook mengeluarkan sesuatu tepat didalam mulut Tae- _Hyungnya_ , napasnya terengah-engah, pandangannya seolah memutih saat sebuah rasa yang begitu nikmat menghiggapinya, seperti merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu berkeluaran dari perutnya terasa geli tapi menikmatkan. Jungkook tidak pernah pipis dengan rasa senikmat ini, kemudian Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung yang masih berada di selakangannya dengan rasa bersalah.

"tidak masalah, aku baik-baik saja." Taehyung memberikan senyumannya saat mengerti maksud tatapan Jungkook.

"akhh." Jungkook kembali berteriak kesakitan saat rasa tidak nyaman yang tadi menghiggapi datang kembali, tubuhnya kembali merasakan gatal yang tidak terhingga, paru-parunya terasa menyempit dan keringat dingin kembali keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Taehyung cepat lakukan sekarang." Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan segera membuka seluruh pakaiannya begitu pula Hoseok.

Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook agar berbaring di dadanya dan Hoseok yang berada dibelakang Jungkook. Jungkook terlihat begitu kecil berada diantara kedua Hyungnya yang sedang menghimpitnya.

" _Hyung_ kau bisa memasukannya kan?" Taehyung bertanya kepada Hoseok dibalik tubuh Jungkook.

"Ya." Hoseok terdengar ragu mengatakan hal tersebut.

" _Hyung_ lakukan dengan sekali hentakan jika kau perlahan Jungkook akan sangat kesakitan." Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti akan ucapan Taehyung. Hoseok memegang penis Taehyung dan mengarahkan nya ke lubang Jungkook.

"sshh." Jungkook meringis begitu merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubang belakangnya. Hoseok yang melihat penis Taehyung yang sudah masuk separuh segera menempatkan penisnya di atas penis Taehyung dan memasukan penisnya sekali hentakan.

"akhhh." Jeritan Jungkook terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi Hoseok dan Taehyung.

"Jungkook liat Hyung." Taehyung menarik wajah Jungkook ke arahnya mencoba menyakinkan Jungkook dengan tatapannya.

"ini hanya sementara percaya pada Hoseok Hyung." Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir Taehyung. Nyampaikan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Hoseok yang melihat Taehyung yang sudah menenangkan Jungkook mulai menggerakan penisnya yang begesekan dengan penis Taehyung dilubang sempit Jungkook.

Hoseok dan Taehyung memejamkan matanya saat merasakan nikmat dari lubang sempit Jungkook, terasa hangat begitu dalam seolah menarik mereka untuk memasukinya lebih dalan lagi. Desahan penuh kenikmatan mulai terdengar dari bibir Jungkook saat Hoseok menyentakkan penisnya begitu dalam dan menyentuh titik kenikmataan Jungkook .

Desahan – desahan begitu terdengar jelas bersautan diruang tersebut, mencari-cari kenikmatan untuk memenuhi hasrat mereka. Hingga titik kepuasaan menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mencoba mengerakan tubuhnya yang terasa berat, dirinya mencoba membuka kedua bola matanya dan mendapati kedua _Hyung_ -Nya tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Pipi Jungkook bersemu merah saat merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah padam mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan dengan kedua _Hyung_ -Nya.

"Jungkook kau sudah bangun?" suara serak Hoseok yang terdengar begitu sexy menyambut telinga Jungkook, Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Taehyung saat Hoseok menatapnya.

"Jungkook, maafkan aku." Ucap Hoseok membuat Jungkook menatapnya Bingung.

"aku menyakitimu, aku –" Jungkook tidak tahu seberapa sayangnya _Hyung_ -Nya kepada dirinya. Melihat Hoseok yang menangis dengan perasaan bersalah yang begitu mendalam begitu menyesakkan Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ -iie kau tidak salah." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghapus air mata Hoseok yang mengalir.

"tidak, aku bukan _Hyung_ yang baik untukmu, aku menyakitimu kau pasti sangat membenciku kan?" Jungkook segera menarik Hoseok kedalam pelukannya.

"kau tidak salah _Hyung_ , kau melakukan segalanya untukku, kau merelakan dirimu untukku benci padahal itu bukan kesalahanmu, aku tidak akan menemukan _Hyung_ sepertimu, jadi kumohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karna itu menyakitkan bagiku." Hoseok membalas pelukan Jungkook, melupakan Taehyung yang tersenyum walau air mata mengalir di sudut matanya yang tertutup.

"sepertinya Taehyung sudah bangun." Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya membuat Jungkook membalik badannya ke arah Taehyung yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Taetae _Hyung_ jangan berpura pura tidur." Jungkook menguncang tubuh Taehyung saat melihat Taehyung masih memejamkan matanya.

"Taetae hyung!" dan Taehyung tidak dapat berpura-pura lagi saat suara lengkingan Jungkook terdengar begitu nyaring di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali si." Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook yang sedang memajukan bibirnya.

"aku benci Tae- _Hyungiieee_ "

"Ya, Ya, Ya aku juga mencintaimu." pipi Jungkook memerah seketika saat suara Taehyung yang berat dan serak mengucapkan kalimat itu padannya.

"Taehyung- _iiee_ ~" dan Jungkook segera menghamburkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung, mendekap lehernya hyungnya dengan erat.

"Awhh." ringisan yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook mampu membuat Taehyung melepas pelukan nya dan menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"ada apa? kau sakit? di bagian mana yang sakit?" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya saat Taehyung mengangkat sedikit badannya membuat bahu dan dada bidang Hyung-Nya terekspor didepan.

"Jungkook bagian mananya yang sakit?" kali ini suara penuh khawatiran milik Hoseok yang berada dibelakangnya mulai terdengar.

Jungkook tidak menjawab dirinya masih menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin kan dirinya mengatakan kalau dirinya mendesah karna gerakan yang tadi dia lakukan tadi membuat milik kedua _Hyung_ -Nya yang berada didalamnya masuk semakin dalam.

Taehyung yang melihat wajah memerah Jungkook mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi, dirinya menatap Hoseok dan menjelaskan itu semua lewat matanya.

"maaf Jungkook _Hyung_ -iie lupa untuk mengeluarkannya." Suara Hoseok begitu gugup wajahnya pun mulai memerah karna baru menyadari hal tersebut. Hoseok dan Taehyung baru saja ingin mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Jungkook sebelum Jungkook menghentikan mereka.

"jangan dikeluarkan _Hyung_." Hoseok dan Taehyung menatap bingung ke arah Jungkook yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Maksud mu apa?"

"aku tahu kemarin _Hyung_ -iie tidak menikmatinya, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau kalian ingin melakukan itu lagi." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya sedangkan Taehyung menatapnya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Jangan gila Jungkook, kau ingin membuat kami merasa bersalah dan gila karna telah menyakiti mu huh!" suara Taehyung sedikit meninggi menanggapi ucapan Jungkook.

"Tae- _Hyung_ ku mohon, aku juga tidak ingin merasa bersalah dengan kalian, aku tahu kalian begitu tersiksa semalam jadi kumohon _Hyung_ -iie." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan Hoseok dengan wajah memelas yang dimilikinya.

"Lagipula _hyung_ -iie melakukannya dengan lembut."

"Tidak Jungkook untuk kali ini aku akh-." ucapan Hoseok terhenti saat Jungkook mengeratkan lubangnya dengan sengaja membuat miliknya dan milik Taehyung bergesekan.

"Lakukan saja _Hyung_ -iie aku mempercayai kalian."

"Shitt." dan Jungkook harus menanggung segala akibatnya karna telah membangunkan sisi gelap kedua _Hyungnya_.

.

.

.

 _Hoseok Hyung dia sangat baik, memanjakanku, merawatku dia seperti appa ku versi muda kadang dia juga bisa menjadi kekasih ku, aku sangat menyayangi Hoseok Hyung._

 _Taetae Hyung, dia terlalu dingin, pemarah, arogan, sombong, tapi Tae-hyungiie begitu menyayangiku, dia melindungiku dari segala macam bahaya di dekat ku, dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku dan aku sangat mencintai Taehyungiie._

END

Ini apa? Aku siapa? Dan ini kenapa? Aku frustasi sebenernya nulis yang smut smut tuh aku gabisa seriusan, nulis kaya gini aja tuh aku sampe baca nc berkali-kali cari referensi dan hasilnya jadi hanya se adanya maaf keun ya…

Dannnnnnn

.

.

.

HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bersama Kak Step disini….

Aku bawa kabar gembira loh/? Buat kalian semua. Jadi mohon di baca baik-baik ya.

Jadi karena ingin menyambut ulang tahun bangtan dan ulang tahun aku yang bersamaan hehe aku bakal adain Giveaway lagi Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….

(dulu aku pernah ngadain di Wattpad aja tapi untuk kali ini aku ngadain di FFn juga hehehhe)

Belum tahu sih kapan giveawaynya di adain tapi diusahakan secepatnya. Maka dari itu sekarang aku survey dulu ya, sekalian ngumpulin uangnya hehehe.

Dan ini hadiah giveaway yang sekiranya bisa ku kasih ke kalian, tapi tergantung kalian mau hadiahnya kaya gitu apa engga.

1\. **Novel** **Uncomitted** ( ini seriusan ya aku Cuma bikin 1 dan kalo kalian dapet kalian beruntung banget dapet novel ini hiks, ini FF taekook ya, bagi yang belum baca nanti ku repost tapi Cuma sampe chapter 5 aja ya)

2\. Notes Taekook (nah ini gimana kalian, mau di jadiin hadiah apa engga)

3\. kaos Taekook ( kaos ini di luar kaos Taekook yang project itu ya, ini desainnya aku yang bikin gitchu wkwkk, dan aku sekalian survey juga size kalian itu berapa? Dan enakkan lengan panjang atau lengan pendek?)

4\. DVD COPY ORI (jangan minta DVD copy yang japan ya, karena aku ga punya T.T yang japan terlalu mahal buat dibeli, kalo yang lain kan tinggal ku copy dari DVD asli punyaku)

Q:Kenapa giveawaynya ga album aja kak?

A: kalo album aku Cuma bisa kasih 1 doang, menurut ku juga itu kurang bagus karena aku bukan akun fanbase atau mba-mba olshop. Aku pilih hadiah kaya gitu karena setidaknya bisa dapet banyak dan yang seneng ga Cuma 1 orang aja tapi lebih. Yang terpenting itu kan bukan nilainya tapi bagaimana kita bisa membagi kebahagian ke orang lain, lebih bagus bukan?.

Jadi jangan minta album ya, mungkin next time bakal di adain album.

Oke segitu aja ya? Cukup kan ?Hehehehhe

Dan karna ini giveawaynya kalian yang jalanin, kalian maunya ku adain giveawaynya kaya gimana?

Pokoknya Ku tunggu respon kalian yaaaa.. sampai ketemu dilain waktu.

aku sayang kalian lebih dari apa yang kalian tahu. _Luv_ ….

.

.

.

Stephiie Lee


End file.
